vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Nolt Marcus
Nolt Marcus (に先だって・マーカス) was a member of the Marcus Clan and the second oldest brother of the siblings. Appearance He has thread thin eyes and a powerful back. He uses a hexagonal staff with sharp protrusions on both ends that are veritable stakes. In the movie he is the tallest brother instead of the second tallest brother. He also seems to have cyborg or cybernetic enhancements giving him added muscle mass along with his genetic modifications by his parents. He's a giant of a man in both the novel and the movie but he is far more muscular in the movie. Personality He is a giant of a man and is every bit intimidating personality wise as he is physically. He is very loyal to his family. He works well with them as expected from a seasoned veteran hunter. In the novel he doesn't have much interaction with Leila but in a flash back he seems to be very abusive to her and rapes her regularly. He lays claim to her believing that she belong to him and the rest of the group to do as he pleases. In the movie, he is much more thoughtful and kind. He is jovial and personable with his brothers and seems to have the same affinity toward Leila. While he is still very imposing he leaves his guard down with the group and not intimidating to them. He is the first to recognize and discern Bengé's power and weakness and knows how to transmit this to the group even as he is dying from his wounds. Biography He is one of the Marcus clan and one of the most notorious and highly skilled vampire hunters on the Frontier. Traveling with his family they encounter D while destroying monsters attacking them on the frontier. He is described to have assaulted Leila Marcus in the past but does not have a chance to during the events described in the story. He is ordered by Borgoff Marcus to go after D after he blasts him with his Sky Blast attack which has him end up in the river. While in the river he manipulates the water to attack him so he can get in close enough to kill him, as he believes water will weaken D. It does not, and Nolt is cut down by D. Later D informs Leila that he cut him down, and she comes to understand that was reasonable as he was coming at him. The rest of the clan find out a bit later but take to hating D that much more for killing him whereby much of their admiration they once held for him becomes murderous intent. Powers and Abilities All his physical abilities such as strength, speed, stamina, balance, senses etc. have been enhanced through genetic manipulation by his parents. In the movie he is further enhanced by cybernetic enhancements which would give him an extended life span or continued life as long as his parts are replaced and his existing essential human organs like his brain or heart are not damaged. In the novel he has the ability to manipulate water and may be empowered by it by adding to his power with it. Equipment Not and Kyle snapshot 006.jpg Nolt Kyle Borgoff snapshot 007.jpg Hexagonal Staff- The hexagonal staff he uses has sharp protrusions on both ends that are veritable stakes. The wooden staff has a steel core that, despite its thinness, could still deflect a high intensity laser beam with no damage to it. Normally his weapon is spun and used to bludgeon his opponents.The arc his weapon painted with the speed of light was a full circle. The staff then can grow to twice its length while spinning it. It can plow through diamond hard rock like it was clay. Flares Communication Ear Piece Cybernetic Enhancements Other Media Adaptations Movie and Novel Differences He is much more cheerful and honorable in the Movie than the Novel. He is just as close to his brothers as he is in the film though. His combat ability is a bit higher in the Novel, having stated he swings at or beyond light speed and having more variety of powers and abilities to use with water manipulation but his time in the story is very short in both versions. He is much taller and physically imposing than the novel in the movie. His end comes at the hand of D instead of Bengé like the movie. Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust DESCRIPTION NEEDED Vampire Hunter D video game He makes an appearance in the Video game in a cameo. He is later shown killed. Trivia *Nolt's voice actor in the Japanese version was Ryūzaburō Ōtomo and John DiMaggio in the English version. Quotes DESCRIPTION NEEDED Gallery Vampire.Hunter.D.full.542557.jpg|Nolt presented in Vampire Hunter D:Bloodlust's sketch. Borgoff nolt.jpg|Nolt's concept art for the 2000 movie. Nolt marcus.jpg|2000 0VA |undefined|link=undefined Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Males Category:Vampire Hunter Category:Warrior